Flower of Life
by Luce Wang
Summary: A human, awaken as a Buizel. With his hazy memories of being a human, he explore his new life... With his lover! Rated M for some language and future Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**Okay, this is my first Fanfic… Perhaps? Well, please enjoy the story!**

**Warning! If you don't like Yaoi, then please don't read this. But if you do, then please read it, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. But the character and the story are mine.**

**Chapter 1: Lost…**

* * *

Going into an underwater cave without any equipment proved to be my biggest mistake in live. Not just it was dark, but it was very cold. But the biggest problem was that my lungs were screaming for airs!

'Oh no, what should I do?!' I started to panic as I felt weak. I scanned around and found a pair of eyes, red eyes, staring at me. Suddenly, I felt something smashed my head, which instantly made me loss me consciousness.

* * *

My head was throbbing madly. I grunted and opened my eye slowly. I found out that I was laying in a bed, with a quilava on me. At first, I thought it was fine, since it was just a quilava. But then again, I was shocked when I felt something poking my stomach. "Ehehe~, Luce~, you're such a naughty little..." the quilava mumbled in his sleep. My brain took its time to process what was happening. 'H-his member is - ' my thought was disturbed with a kiss, his kiss! On my lips! My eye was wide like a plate, completely shocked. Without any second thought, I kicked the quilava on the guts, sending him flying. Because of the kiss, my body got hotter and my cheeks were blushing vividly.

"Grah! What the -?!" the quilava quickly recovered and stood on his two hind-legs, while rubbing his stomach. He looked at me with his garnet eyes and he seemed shocked. "Luce, you're awake!" He quickly dashed and jumped onto me. But before he landed on me, I had extended my leg which hit his chest right on. He grunted in pain and fell onto the bed under me. Then, realization hit me hard. My legs had shrunk! I quickly ran and looked at my reflection on a mirror. 'I'm a buizel?!' My legs felt weak and I was about to fall down. But suddenly I felt a pair of paws rubbed my shoulder. The quilava was behind me and looking at my face's reflection on the mirror.

"How is your head?" He asked caringly. I blushed as I stared at his... rather beautiful garnet-colored eyes. "M-my head is fine," I answered, flustered for unknown reason. "But I'm a bit dizzy." He placed a paw on my head, which stung a bit, and examined it. He picked me up, which shocked me since his body wasn't any bigger than mine. "L-l-let me down!" I stammered, but ended up wrapping his neck with my hands, which caused the quilava smirked happily. I blushed heavily, seeing how happy he was, but something seemed a bit off. Why did I felt so happy with him? Why did I wish that I could still be with him forever? I wrapped his neck tighter and enjoyed every single second passed. But everything must come to an end. He put me down on a couch and headed for a cupboard.

With that, I started with recalling anything that had happen. First I was diving into an underwater cave, and I was hit by something, right on my head. I gasped when I realized something even more important. 'I transformed into a buizel?!' I shook my head and ignored the 'fact' that I was a buizel. I scanned around the room and saw many things. It was a big room, but a bit messy. I only saw a door, a big one, and a big hole, filled with water.

"Now, let me treat your head. And perhaps clean your old wound?" he smirked as he slowly and tenderly turned my head and started tending my head. Perhaps the transformation didn't heal the wound on my head. I was lost in thought for a minute or so, before snapping back to reality and turned and stared at the quilava, who was holding some cotton on his paw. "Err - thank you for treating my wound," I said, bowing my head a bit, "But, could you please tell me your name?" I didn't know whether what I said was wrong, but the quilava dropped the cotton and stared at me, in complete shock. "Y-y-you're j-joking, aren't you?" he stammered, as he grabbed my shoulders, feeling him squeezing me. "H-huh?"

* * *

I really made a big mistake. But it couldn't be help. As soon as I told him I was a human, he sprinted out of the room, leaving me all alone. Then, after five or ten minute, he returned with a floatzel and a slowbro. The slowbro examined my wound and did some quick medical check-up, which was very annoying. The floatzel, however, hugged me tightly, almost like a bear hugging a human, or something like that. "Luce, do you remember me?" the floatzel asked. I tilted my head and stared at it. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are," I shook my head in complete disappointment, which actually made the floatzel started sobbing like crazy, wetting my fur with her tears.

"She is your mother, Luce," the quilava said, before shivering because of the death-glare my 'mother' gave. She released me from her hug and pinned the quilava onto the ground, growling madly before shouting, "You're a pathetic excuse for a mate! How come you let him wandered alone?" I was taken by surprise when she said the quilava was my 'mate'. "W-wait, that quilava is my mate?" I stammered, trying my best not to lose my cool. I felt that it was normal for two males to be mate. But I felt it completely wrong to fall in love to a pokemon. Well, not that I can speak of it.

Oh, yeah! I'm a boy, and... Everything else was hazy memories for me, so I couldn't really tell what I was like when I was a human. I only remembered that I only had an eye. I lost the other long time ago, for a reason which I forgot. Now I felt that I really lost most of my memory. With all the shock hitting me like there's no tomorrow, I grew limp and collapsed. But before I hit the couch, the quilava had tenderly held me, supporting me.

"Thanks, er..." "Asch," he said with a smile, which made me blushed. "Thanks, Asch," I said, as I planted a kiss on his cheek. I could hear mom's growls, which shocked me because she pulled Asch from me and slammed him onto the ground. I gasped and quickly brushed her off from Asch and half-yelled, "Mom! Stop!" She gasped and stared at me with sad-filled eyes. I gulped down, knowing that I made another mistake. "Even after losing your memory, you still choose him over me? You... You!" she cried loudly while heading out of the room. I glanced at the door before glancing back at Asch. He was smirking naughtily and carried me like before, this time to the bed.

"You're such a naughty buizel, Luce. I guess it's one of the so many reasons I fall for you," he said, kissing my forehead. I sighed and purred in bliss as the quilava trailed his paws on my shoulders. Then suddenly, we stopped our activity because of a cough. Both of us glanced at the slowbro. The slowbro! I totally forgot that it was still here! "May I leave now?" yt asked innocently and oh man! I was blushing madly. Asch was blushing too, I could see that. I watched him moved away from me and lead the slowbro onto the exit. As he closed the door, he sighed loudly and turned around, staring at me. "Do you really forget about me?" he asked. Then, the mood was gloomy.

* * *

Did I really lose my memories? I forgot about many things, but I only remember my name... And that I was a human. I sighed in frustration as I shifted on the bed. Asch was sleeping beside me. He was snoring cutely, which made me smiled in happiness. My mind was in a mess though. I really wished I didn't transform into a buizel. But then again, without any memories of being a human, I didn't think I want to be a human again, fearing of what might happen if I became a human. Hah! Perhaps I felt the same when I was a human, fearing of what might happen if I became a pokemon.

"Luce~... Mhehe~..." Asch was probably having a naughty dream. Not that I care though. Luce. The name seemed familiar. I closed my eye and recall my past. What I remember was someone kept shouting 'Luce!' and the other was very hazy. I opened my eye and gasped. The one shouting was someone familiar, but I totally forgot about him. Yes, 'him'. I shook uncontrollably, feeling that I really missed that person for some reason. I felt Asch sat up and hugged me. "Don't worry, you're safe with me," he said, which surprised me! I was probably lost in thought and I didn't realize that he was watching me. "A-Asch," I stammered, staring at his sleepy eyes. I whimpered and got up from the bed. Then, I walked and stopped beside a mirror. I stared at my reflection, and found that I was still a buizel, which was very obvious. Then, I realized my right eye was covered with an eye patch. I reached the back of my head and undid the eye patch. As the eye patch slid down slowly, I saw that there was no eye. I wasn't shocked, but instead, I sighed in complete relieve.

"Another nightmare, huh?" Asch said, as he sleepily approached me and hugged me from behind. I stiffened from his hug, but let myself melted in his embrace. "Shh. I know that it's scary to be left alone."

I didn't know what the meaning of his words was. 'Left alone'? What did that suppose to mean? I was even more scared now. Did something happen before? Or would something bad happen? Knowing nothing really scared me. "A-Asch, please stay with me," I whimpered, holding his paws and started shaking, "I-I... I-I'm scared."

I felt the quilava's hug loosen. I glanced at him and found that he was picking up my eye patch and did it for me. He was so tender, and his eyes gave me warmth. "Now, let's get back to sleep," he suggested, with a big yawn. I giggled at him and nodded, following him to our bed.

I started wondering. Why did I feel so scared? Was it because I lost my memories? Or was it because I didn't want to lose this quilava? I knew, for sure, that part of my fear came from neither of those. Did I have a family when I was a human? Did I have a lover or... something equal to mate? Were they worried about me? Haha, was that what I was thinking about? Man! That scared me even more! I felt Asch's paws pushing me onto the bed. As I hit the bed, I saw him staring at me with his garnet eyes. "Don't think about anything. Keep thinking and you might get crazy. That was what you told me," ge said, with a yawn, and fell asleep on me. I extended my hands and hugged him, rubbing his back once in a while. It was true, the more I thought about it, the scarier it would be. I closed my eye and tried to forget everything. Perhaps I would get my answers if I slept.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for lack of creativity in… name.**

**It'll be much appreciated if I can get some comment or suggestion for my (first) fanfic. ~Luce**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning activities and 'game'

**I forgot to mention that English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry if I make a grammatical error. I hope I didn't any though. And before I forget, t****he point of view of this story will keep altering between Luce the Buizel and Asch the Quilava.**

**Warning! If you don't like yaoi (which will happen in this chapter), then please don't read. However, if you do like it, then please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. The characters and the plot are mine though. Any similarities were mere coincidences.**

**Chapter 2: Morning activities and 'game'...**

* * *

Okay, first of all, my name is Asch. I am a Quilava, with red-colored eyes. Luce, my mate, insisted that they are garnet-colored. I don't really care though. As a Quilava, I'm stronger, physically, than a normal Quilava. Oh, had I mentioned that Luce is my mate? Well, I had... I guess? The first time we met, he was very shy, but very smart. He could say stuffs that normally even an adult couldn't say. That's one of the so many reasons I fell for him.

Well, it had been two weeks since Luce lost his memories. He was depressed at first, but he started to feel better gradually. I did ask the doctor to give him daily medical check-up, but the doctor said he was okay. One day, the doctor asked whether he had had a headache or not. Luce said no, and actually it was true. I asked the doctor why he asked such a question, and he told me, "It was nothing." Perhaps it was because he is not really a doctor? Well, I couldn't really say.

"Asch, are we almost there?" Luce asked. Well, we were going out, since Luce was pretty bored being inside the house for too long. Our destination: flowers field. Or at least that how Luce always called it. Even though he is water-type, he still loves flowers. Weird, but cute. "Hey Asch, answer me!" Luce whined. How cute!

Even though he lost his memories, his personalities and habits were still... the same. He is impatient. He hates to be left alone, which I did for the past two weeks. He can't eat without his Cheri Berry. To tell the truth, I couldn't even tell whether he pretended losing memories, or he really lost his memories. He is good at pretending, as long as he was not scared.

"Whoa! We're arrived!" Luce jumped in excitement. I was shocked that we arrived at the location faster than I thought. Losing in thought really made time passed by more quickly. It was dawn at the moment, so the flowers weren't blooming. Still, the prospect of seeing sun rise and flowers blooming excited Luce to no end. I smiled at the view and decided to put down our picnic basket onto the ground. I sat beside it, and Luce followed up by sitting beside me. He rested his head on my shoulder, which made my heart skipped a beat. Hah, what am I, a girl? "How are you feeling?" I asked him, petting his head affectionately. He giggled and stared at me with his eye. "I love it," He answered, kissing my cheek and nuzzled my neck. "Thanks, Asch."

I rested my head on his head, while he rested his on my shoulder. Both of us were enjoying this moment to the fullest. For someone who lost his memories, he was very naughty. He kept saying sweet words and doing cute things. Hopefully I got a very good... self control. "Look, the sun is rising," I said, pointing at the rising sun. Luce smiled and held my paw. His eye was brimming with happiness. "It's beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you," I said which made him got away from me all of a sudden. I looked at him and saw him blushing madly. I smirked and feigned ignorance. I opened the picnic basket and brought an sandwich out. "Here," I offered him, which he took shyly. "Thanks."

I took another sandwich, we I ate voraciously. When the time I finished mine, I looked and Luce and saw him gulped the last bite. He was a messy, little Buizel. All the sauce was smeared around his lips. Lo and behold, I lost my control and licked his lips, cleaning them. He was blushing madly. Suddenly, he let out an involuntary moan, which was very cute. I retracted my tongue and stared at his eye. I could see his eye was filled with desires. But I could also see that his eye was filled with... guilt. "I'm sorry, Luce," I said shamefully. I felt bad for doing something like that to someone who had lost his memories. But all the guilt was washed away as he pulled me and licked my lips. Okay, that was shocking. But what shocked me even more was that he kissed me, right on the lips! He parted his lips and licked my lips, demanding an entrance. I complied and opened my maw. He quickly shoved his tongue in, and we started 'battling' over dominance. For the first ten or so seconds, I let him win. But then, I started showing my dominance by pushing his tongue back. As I shoved my tongue, I started exploring his mouth, tasting the after-taste of the sandwich. It was sweet! Extremely sweet! I love it and started exploring his mouth. My hands warped his neck and his waist, embracing him softly. I could feel my member and his poking out of our sheaths, but I ignored it for the moment. Our kiss got sloppier and sloppier as time passed by. I could feel Luce sucked my tongue so he could get as much saliva as he could. I moaned at the feeling. I started to move my paw on his sensitive spots. He gasped when I touched it, and then moaned loudly.

Soon, we broke our kiss for airs. He was panting, and so was I. I saw his tongue was licking the side of his lips. "L-L-L-Luce?" I was scared by the fact Luce was extremely excited, and nothing could stop him now. "Asch~," He purred, lowering his head on my member... Wait! My member! "S-stop! D-don't force your - Aaahh!" I moaned loudly. How long had it been since the last time we did it? More than two weeks, that's for sure. Pleasure swept over me, and I couldn't even think straight. I shouldn't let him do that, since it might not be what he really wanted, but I couldn't. I wanted this. I needed this! "Luce~!" I put my paw on his head, rubbing it affectionately. I could hear him slurping my member, and I could see him bobbing his head. He was wild, okay. And he was flexible. He altered from bobbing, licking, kissing the tip, and jerking. It was crazy! Soon, I could feel my climax approaching. "L-Luce~!" I cried, pushing his head gently, bucking my hip as ropes of seeds shot into his eager maw. After a minute or so, it died down. I sighed in complete bliss, and panted as my muscles tense from the blowjob. I looked into his eye, and found that he was still craving for more. I smirked and pulled him into a kiss. I could taste my own seed, which was someone spicy. As we were kissing, I grabbed his member with my hand and started jerking it. He broke our kiss and moaned loudly.

"Your turn, sweetheart," I whispered teasingly. I pushed him gently and sexily, and then stared at his nether region. His member was throbbing, pulsing with blood. His member was around 5", which was very sexy. I licked my lips and growled before lowering my head and kissed the tip. He shivered and moaned cutely, enticing me to do more. I licked his member thoroughly, and smelled his musk. Oh, how sweet he was. I moved my tongue from the tip to his ball, and started sucking it, eliciting a moan from him. I smirked and started moving my tongue onto his tip. Then, I swirled my tongue on his tip and stared at his eye. His eye was full of needs and desires. Seeing that he started bucking his hip, I slipped half of his member into my mouth. I started sucking slowly, trying to make him moan. He did moan, but the moan was really weak. It's time to raise the bid. I moved my paws, and placed them, one on his balls and one on his hole. I started fondling his balls, eliciting another moan from him, this time louder. My other paw started prodding his hole, this time he shouted my name loudly. He squirmed from my 'treatment', and he started to pant heavily. "A-Asch, I-I'm close~!" He moaned. I could feel his member twitching on my mouth. I guess it would be rude if I stopped and teased him, so I vigorously sucked him, and soon, he came into my mouth. I gulped down every single rope he could give me greedily. Man! His taste was divine! It was sweet! Sweeter than honey!

As the climax died down, I pulled away from him and started panting heavily. By now, my member was hard rock again. And what made me harder was his position. He presented his butt to me! I gulped down and mounted him. "Do you really want to do this?" I asked, making sure he really wanted this. He was silent, but then, he opened his mouth. "I don't know," He answered. I sighed and dismounted him. I sat beside him and rubbed his head. "You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to," I said. He stared onto the ground and shamefully nodded.

"We miss the true moment of sunrise," I said, as I picked a flower, a violet one, and put it on his head. He took it and saw it in surprise. "Lucerne?" He gasped. How could he know the name of the flower? Did it mean he had gained his lost memories? I could see his eye, wet with tears. "Luce?" I asked, afraid of what might happen. He looked at me with his eye, but turned away as he realized he was crying. He quickly wiped his tears and shook his head. "I'm fine. I just... remember something," Luce said, shocking me. "You did? That's good!" I laughed happily. "But it was still hazy," He added, much to my demise. I sighed and smiled. "It's better than nothing, Luce."

Suddenly, our furs touched, and they were sticky. Luce blushed heavily and closed his eye with his paw. "We should clean this mess," I suggested, while collecting our belonging. "There's a river up ahead, we should go there."

* * *

After a few minutes of walks, and a few minutes of cleaning later, we were laying on a rock, basking in sunlight. Of course, we had cleaned ourselves. That's why we could lay on a rock.

Well, Luce was still wearing his flower on his head, which was very beautiful. "I want to watch the sunset," Luce said, all of a sudden. I shifted and our eyes met each other. He was dead serious about wanting to see the sunset, I could tell that much. I couldn't really blame him though. Our house only has a window, a big one. But it faced east, so we could only see sunrise. "There's a cafe, owned by a Grovyle, near our house. The cafe got a good chef, a Swanna, and a Krikecot, a very good musician. We usually went there to watch the sunset - " "I want to go there," Luce begged. His sparkling amber-colored eye was irresistible. I wouldn't be able to say no! I nodded and smiled at him. He jumped in excitement, and hugged me. I sighed and smiled. I will do anything to make him happy. I will do anything to keep him safe. Oh, he is such a beautiful jewel, and I am lucky that he choose me over other.

I sat up and began thinking. What should we do before we went to the cafe? I stared at the sky, and estimated that it was just an hour or so after sunrise. Perhaps we could try to make cash? Or we could just spend our time sunbathing?

"Asch. Want to go back to the town?" Luce asked. That's it! Hanging around the town wouldn't be so bad. I nodded and stood up. "Let's go," I said, holding his paw and headed back to the town.

* * *

The town wasn't very far from where we were. And I didn't think it was the biggest town, nor it was the smallest. Well, it was small, and I could tell you easily what they got in this town. There was a market place, which sold a ton of dairy and daily needs. There were few restaurants, four to be exact. There was a pub, but we were not allowed since the owner thought we were minors. Hah! I bet the owner had not experience about mating. Not that I could blame him though, haha!

The town got four districts. The first one is residential district. Luce's mom lived there. The second one is the lakeside district. We lived there, since it was cheaper than the residential district and it was near to the lake. Well, hello! It wouldn't be called 'lakeside' if it's far from a lake! The third one is the market district, which I had told before. The fourth one is the town square. It was big park, with a very big monument on the middle. Every events or celebrations were celebrated there.

"Let's see..." I brought out a piece of paper from our picnic basket. Luce seemed curious about the contents of the basket, which was very obvious since he was staring at it since we walked back from the river. "Ah! We need to go the market place. Do you want to come with me?" I asked. Luce was lost in thought, and he was staring at his... nether region. "Luce?" I called, shaking his body gently. He seemed shocked and flustered. What was he thinking? "Are you feeling fine? I think you should take a rest in your mother's house," I asked, feeling that he really needed to rest. He stared at his side and shyly said okay. I held his paw and started leading him towards the residential district. On our way, Luce was blushing madly. Did something happen to him? Or perhaps... our make out? Oh no! What happened to him?!

"A-Asch!" I heard Luce called me, half-shouting. I snapped and before I realized, I had hit someone! I fell on my butt and yelped in pain as my butt kissed the ground. "Watch where you're going," The Pokemon in front of me extended his hand, green hand. I stared at the hand in disbelieve, and then looked at the person. A Grovyle?! "Lezard?!" I practically shouted. He sighed and pulled my arm, helping me stand up. "So, you finally let him out of his cage?" Lezard asked darkly. I gulped in fear, as he pinched my hand. Oh, Arceus! Of all Pokemon, why him?! "Anyway, where are you going?" He asked again, this time friendlier. "I'm going to mom's house. Luce needs some rest, and I think it's better that he got someone to accompany him," I answered, trying to remain calm. He was still pinching my arm, and this time, he smiled darkly. "First, she's Luce's mom, not yours," He increased the strength in his grip, making me yelped in pain. "Second, I think it's better that - " "Stop hurting him!" Luce shouted, pushing the Grovyle away from me. I rubbed the area where he pinched my arm and looked at the Grovyle. He was surprised at what had happened. "Lucey~, what happened to - " "Go away!" Luce shouted again. I could feel malice in the air, coming right from Luce. Wait, what?! "Luce, let's ignore him and go to your mom's home!" I said, dragging him away from the Grovyle. "Wait, you brat!" I heard from behind. Lezard was chasing us! I quickly picked Luce up, and looked at him, who was a bit flustered. "Ready? Hold on tight, okay?" He nodded, and wrapped his hands on my neck. With that, I ran quickly with my hind legs.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the story. ~Luce**


	3. Chapter 3: Who?

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine.**

**Chapter 3: Who?**

* * *

First of all, I was crazy! What I did at the flower field was really crazy! I couldn't believe myself. I kissed him and – sucked on his 'meat'! It was as if my body moved on its own! Well, at least I got some of my memories back.

It was about a boy, wearing an eye patch, with another - probably an older boy, a buizel and a quilava. They were having a picnic on a flowers field. They sat near a patch of violet-colored flowers. I didn't really know what they called. But between my hazy memories, I knew it was called Lucerne. Lucerne. Perhaps my name came from this flower? It's funny.

Who was the other 'older' boy? Is he someone he knew? He seemed familiar, and – he was very warm. He was just as warm as Asch. Correction. Asch was warmer, since he is a fire-type. Who was he? It would be difficult to find out about it when I was STILL a buizel. Well, it had been two weeks since everyone thought I lost my memories. In fact, I didn't really lose them. How should I put this? They were all shrouded with heavy mist. Asch did try to help me though, with thoughts that I was his mate. It was confusing. If I asked Asch for help, he would... No! I couldn't ask for his help! After what we done, I couldn't even see his face. Every time I saw his face, I would get flustered and – warm. For some reason, I always felt warm and fuzzy every time he was around. Was it... No way! I -

"Lucey, why are you so red? Are you having a fever?" the grovyle, Lezard, asked me. I looked at him, and was shocked because he was just an inch away from me! "Oh, did my little Lucey fantasizing something naughty?" My blush got thicker, and I was as red as a tamato Berry. "Stop teasing him, Lezard!" I heard my mom's voice, coming from the kitchen, "If you have time teasing him, then you should help us serving lunch."

Well, I was in my mom's home. Asch carried me all the way here, and as we arrived, he quickly left for the market district, saying that he wanted to buy some groceries for lunch and tomorrow's breakfast. He sure was busy. Very busy if you considered what he had done for the past two weeks. Now, what was his job? And did I have a job? I should ask Asch or my mom. "Lucey, stop ignoring old Lezard," Lezard whined. But first, I had to find a way to shove this annoying grovyle away. "Stop pestering him!" I heard a growl coming from the door. It was Asch, carrying many groceries on his own. I quickly helped him and carried some of the groceries. "Let me help," I offered, which he declined. "I can do it on my own," ge smiled on me, and proceeded into the kitchen. I shivered as I felt the grovyle was looking at me. I ran and followed Asch into the kitchen, since it would be a bad idea to stay with someone who, practically, could jump on you at any time.

The kitchen was rather messy. All ingredients and the groceries that Asch had bought were lying on the table. "Magikarp?" For some reason, I was so excited, and I unconsciously wagged my tails. "Someone sure is happy," Asch said happily, while holding a knife. "I'll fillet it, and deep fry it, and we'll be feasting!" he said. Deep fried. Perhaps it's not bad at all. "Would you mind waiting outside? You too, mom." Mom was a bit irritated because he called her 'mom'. I giggled at her reaction, which made her sighed in complete defeat and smiled. "Just don't make any mess," she said before heading out to the living room, the room with a... creepy grovyle.

I sighed and entered the room, but was relieved when I found the grovyle was busy with something on the couch. "Sarah, do you have any other album?" The Grovyle asked. Sarah? Perhaps that's mom's name? I hadn't asked her name yet. Jeez, what a son I was. "Just a second," she said, before opening a cupboard. I saw her brought out a pile of albums. Wait! How do they capture a picture? Do they have a camera or something? Forget about that. I was dead curious about the albums. "Ah! You should see them, dear. Perhaps you'll get your memories back by seeing these," mom suggested as she sat on the couch, beside the creepy grovyle. I shrugged, but ended up sitting beside them - I meant my mom. I peeked at the pictures that the grovyle was seeing. "Who is that?" I asked, pointing at someone on the picture. "The ninetales? He is your father," the Grovyle answered with a smile, "I wonder how long has it been since the last we met. I really want to meet him and chat."

Huh? The ninetales, my dad, wasn't here? "What happened to him?" I asked curiously. Mom shook his head and sighed. "We don't know. The last thing we heard was that he went somewhere faraway, searching for something. Though rumors said that he ran away because of debt," the grovyle answered. Debt? "Other said he ran away with his mistress." Mistress?! "Hush! Those were just rumors," mom said, and I agreed with that. But still, it was disturbing. "But he is a brilliant inventor and florist. I remember he decorated my café with his flowers and inventions," the grovyle said with a smile. "Lunch's ready!" We heard Asch shouted from the kitchen. Mom headed there first. She probably wanted to make sure that Asch didn't make any mess. As for the grovyle, he kept seeing the pictures. Suddenly, a picture fell from the album, which I picked up. It was a quilava, a buizel, and an eevee. I could tell this quilava was Asch, the buizel was me, and the eevee - "Who is this eevee?" I asked, which made the grovyle stared at me. "What?" "It's nothing. It's just... How come you know it's an eevee when you lost your memories?" he asked back. Good question. How do I know it's an eevee? And how could I know I was buizel and the pokemon in front of me was a grovyle? That's a billion-poke question. "I don't know," I shook my head. He sighed and shook his head too. "I couldn't expect much from a person who lost his memories, huh? Forget it. That eevee is your childhood friend. She is now an espeon, and she is working at the harbor. To be exact, she is your boss." My boss? So, I'm working at the port?

"Hey Luce! C'mere and eat your food before I eat them," mom shouted from the kitchen. I grunted in annoyance, but headed to the kitchen nonetheless. Like Asch said, 'I should stop thinking or else, I'll go crazy.'

* * *

The deep-fried magikarp was supreme! It was delicious, smooth, crispy, and excellently cooked. It was served with spicy sauces, which was made from cheri berries. Asch really loved using sauce, since almost everything he cooked was served with sauces: fresh oran berry, sweet pecha berry, spicy cheri berry, or sour aspear berry. Most food was quite bland, since I rarely saw him adding salt to his cooking. He did cook several times in house, and every time he cooked he always made me practically drool. The way he cooks, the sound he makes, and the aroma that comes from the foods. Even thinking about it made me want to eat another plate of deep-fried magikarp!

Well, that aside, we were seeing the rest of the albums. There were a picture about me pushing a boat with Asch on it, a picture about me saving an abra from water, and many more. "So, remember anything?" Asch asked. I shook my head, gaining a depressed sigh from almost everyone in the room. "He needs times, Asch. Don't rush him," Lezard said, patting Asch's shoulder. "By the way, it's time. Do you want to help me opening the cafe?" He asked... me. I shook my head, feeling that I need to say behind to help my mom to clean the... mess we made. "Then see you there," Asch said, before heading out, humming happily. I tilted my head and looked at him as he was getting farther and farther away. "He was always like that. He and Mia is a match made in heaven. When they are in kitchen that is," Lezard smirked and headed out, "Well, be seeing you soon." Then, he headed out, following Asch.

As they went out, I started cleaning the mess we made. I put the albums back to where they belonged. While tidying things up, I started to think. The one who was most depressed was my mom. Even though Asch tried to help me and always showed concern, I knew mom would be the one who was worried about me the most. "Mom, what if I say I'm not the Luce you know?" I suddenly asked. Mom looked at me and sighed. "What are you talking about dear? You are you. Even though you lost your memories, you're still Luce that I know," she answered with a smile. True. "But that's not what I mean. Put it this way, what if I were someone who replace your son?" I asked again. I was a bit pushy, as it was very evident. She smiled again, and approached me. I was taken by surprise when she hugged me. "Listen. I know exactly that you are my son and you are not a replacement. Perhaps your mind was playing trick on you, but you shouldn't listen to it. You should listen to your heart," she said, moving my paw and placed it on my chest. My heart. My heart told me that mom was running away. She was shaking, scared if I were really a replacement of his son. I turned around and hugged her back. I knew for sure I must never make this floatzel worried about me. "I'm sorry for asking such things, mom," I said calmly. Mom moved his hand and rubbed my head with her paw. The comfort mom gave me was priceless. "See, in so many ways you're my son," she said, hugging me tightly.

Now I finally realized something. I never knew who were my... father-in-law and mother-in-law. "Mom, where are Asch's parents?" I asked, staring at her brown-colored eyes. She shook her head and sighed. "You better asked him yourself," she said. I really wished I never had this insatiable curiosity. I nodded and scanned around. Okay, the room was clean, and I was good to go. "You should go now," she said. I nodded and headed out. Before I got out, I turned around and shouted, "I'm off!" "Careful out there, and have fun!" "Will do!"

* * *

I was probably the stupidest buizel in the world. First, I didn't know where the cafe is. Second, I was alone, and I didn't know anyone! Third, I forgot to ask what the cafe's name is! I could just go back to mom's house, but that was not possible. "Where am in the world am I?" I practically shouted. I could see several pokemon staring at me. I ignored them, and quickly walked away. And I so regretted it. It worsened my situation. This time, I was really lost. "Hey, are ya okay?" someone behind me asked. I almost jumped, but I turned around and found it was an espeon, who appeared to be blind. From its voice, I could tell the espeon is a she.

"Huh?" "I asked, are ya okay?" she asked again. I stared at the ground, and shamefully shook my head. "I think I'm lost," I said, which made the espeon laughed at me. "'Ya think'? Forget it, where are ya goin'?" "Cafe owned by a grovyle," I said, though I wasn't really sure that the espeon would know where it is. "Sure thin'! Follow me!" she said with me following the espeon to a place called 'lakeside district'.

Despite her being blind, she could move easily, and she seemed to know where she was going. Perhaps it's her psychic power? "Yes it is. I can easily walk around even if I don't wear my eyeglasses. And no, I ain't blind," the espeon said all of a sudden. "Were you reading my mind?" I stammered, flustered a bit. She chuckled and walked away. "We're here," she said, entering a cafe. Great! And now she left me hanging.

'River Paradise'. Somewhat cheesy, but who cares. I entered the cafe, following the espeon and got into the cafe. "How many times do I have to tell you not to use deep frying?" I could practically hear someone shouting from the cafe, to be exact, the kitchen. "They're at it again. Such a happy pair," the espeon said cheerfully as she sat right in front of a bar. "Yeah, but we are not open yet," Lezard said, wiping a glass. Now that I clearly saw him, he was rather cute. He wears a pair of eye-glasses, and he wears a bartender-like cloth. What I liked most was his collar.

"I told you it was healthy! I used coconut oil! Besides, I used potato starch! And it's way healthier!" Now I could hear Asch's voice from the kitchen. "What are they - " "Get out of my kitchen!" "No! I won't get out until you fix that bad habit of yours!" "What bad habit?" "You use a ton of sweetening on your cooking! That's unhealthier than deep-frying!" "Shut up ya loud cooks!" the espeon shouted as she hammered her paw onto the bar. "You shut up!" Asch and another pokemon shouted back from the kitchen. The espeon's blood vessels were popping out and it was very visible on her temple. "Forget about them," Lezard said, placing a glass in front of the espeon and poured water from a jug onto it. "Drink it and relax."

The espeon picked the glass with both of her paws, and then she gulped the water down. After she emptied the glass, she put the glass harshly onto the bar and panted heavily, certainly from exertion. I saw Lezard placed another glass on the bar and poured water in it. "Why are you standing there, Lucey? Come and take a seat," he said with a rather soothing smile. Where did the creepy smile go? I shoved off the thought and sat beside the espeon. "Wait, ya're Lu? But ya're a totally different buizel," the espeon was surprised, and so was I. "Huh?"

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Help me! I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Asch, are you okay?" I gasped and looked at my side. Luce was there, sitting beside me, and he was looking at me, worried. "Were you thinking about something... bad?" He asked, again. I knew exactly why he knew it. I was sweating a lot, even though the breeze was very cool. "Don't worry. I'm fine," I lied, not wanting to worry him.

"If you said so," His voice was a bit shaky. I could tell he was death worried about me. But at least he could shave off the thought by drinking his drink.

Why did I think about something 'like that'? "It was where we first met, right?" Luce said all of a sudden, with different tone. My eyes widen like plates as I looked at him. Did he really say that? I grabbed his shoulder and stared at him. "Did you say something?" Luce was startled and looked at me. "Huh, what? Did something matter?"

"No," I shook my head and sat back and stared at the sun. It was setting, and the horizon was raging a beautiful crimson. We always went to the cafe the day before holiday or day-offs, sharing our time by drinking our favorite drinks and sitting and enjoying the sunset. The reflection of the sun on the lake was more beautiful. Accompanied with song sung by Jorge, the Kricketot, the whole cafe had a warm atmosphere. It almost made you feel at home.

"Hey, Asch," Luce called, holding my paw with his. I looked at him and saw his curious eye. "Could you please tell me what I was like?" Why so sudden? "Err - sure," I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"Long ago, there was a Cyndaquil, stranded on a boat on a middle of a lake," I pointed the lake in front of us. "The Cyndaquil was scared because he is a fire-type, and it was about to rain. But thank Arceus a Buizel saw him. He swam and reached the boat in less than a minute. That Buizel was a swift swimmer, and the Cyndaquil was mesmerized. But the Cyndaquil's hope was crushed when the Buizel asked, 'Are you okay'?" I chuckled, but Luce growled, blush on his cheeks.

"Then the rain came. The silent lake became a wild lake. The boat rocked crazily and the Cyndaquil almost fell off into the lake. The Buizel, on the other hand... or should I say paw, was all fine. He could easily swim back to the shore, but instead pushed the boat. A several minutes of pushing later, the boat capsized because of the waves and the Cyndaquil fell into the water. He struggled to stay afloat, but he couldn't. He drowned into the water with despair, and he knew he would go straight to meet the maker. But perhaps, fates worked differently. Or perhaps, lady luck was smiling at him. The Buizel, dived in and saved the Cyndaquil." "And the next thing was very tiring," Lezard suddenly appeared behind us. Luce almost jumped from his seat. "Luce was tired, and that's to be expected from an 8-year-old boy. And I had hard time to give both of you first aid." "Leave those lovey-dovey couple, and come here and serve my cocktail, ol' man," Dia, the Espeon, and boss of Luce and me, shouted from the bar. Lezard grumpily got back to the bar. Luce chuckled, though his cheeks were still burning.

"So I saved you back then," Luce said, still staring at the lake. "And it's been 12 years since then." "12 years?!" Luce snapped, almost couldn't believe that it was so long ago. "Yeah, from that day, I started living with you. And it was your father who allowed it," I said. "I-I... I see..."

"Anyway, ya never told us why ya got stranded on that boat?" Dia asked from the bar, but this time she was a bit... How should I put it? Drunk? What did Lezard put on her drink? "Hey, answer me!" "Okay, okay!" I growled and lay back on my seat. "I lived beyond that mountain once. You know some of them, right Dia?" I pointed out at the mountain in front of me, obviously trying to change the topic. "Yeah, most of them are fire-types, and they always come to buy foods and sometimes herbs from Lazlo," Dia nodded. "Lazlo came from there to, right?" "Yes, my dad used to tell me about him. He was a famous inventor, but he travelled and left the village when he was a Vulpix and I don't know why he ended up here, and as a Ninetales at the top of that," I said, closing my eyes and sighed. "And why did you ended up stranded?" Luce asked. Urgh! It was always a tough job to distract him. "Well, I was... Man, it was embarrassing..." "Be a male and say it!" Dia shouted again from the bar. I started to get pissed, and I really wanted to gag that Espeon with a rock. Salt rock if possible! "Okay, okay! Sheesh! I was trying to get onto a boat, and suddenly some Pokemon pushed the boat and I'm ended up here." I said, lying to them since

Luce sighed and shook his head, "What's so embarrassing about that?" He asked, staring me with his only eye. His stare was like a dagger, and I would have died if his stare could kill. "And you know what. You didn't answer my first question." "First, question? Oh! You are weird. You helped someone who you don't even know. You RISKED your life for them," I answered, smiling as I recalled the past, the event when he saved me and the time when we were like brother. But as I recalled my past, I remembered that Dia was, and still, a very tricky Espeon. She could easily pretend nothing happened when something HAD happened. And that's mean... "Hey Asch, c'mere and drink it like a man," Dia said, pushing a bottle of liqouir. "Don't worry. It's on me." Her giggle was equal to that of a witch or devil!

"Using liquor to interrogate him? Why not?" Luce encouraged. I sighed in defeat and glanced at the bottle of liquor. "Give it to me," I said. Reckless it might be, I didn't care. I could handle some liquor.

Dia used her Psychic energy and floated the bottle right onto me. I took it and gulped. I looked at Luce and he encouraged me with a nod. I looked at the bottle again, this time more carefully, as if it could explode anytime. "You can do it," Lezard said from the bar. I could feel another pair of eyes staring at me, coming from the kitchen. I shrugged and locked my lips on the bottle neck and leveled the lower part. The liquid started to flow into my mouth. Despite being cool, it gave me warmth. Indescribable warmth. The warmth started to course through my veins. My head suddenly grew heavier, and everything seemed to be spinning. Everything felt funny, and I felt drowsy. "Mhehehe~," I laughed before losing my consciousness.

* * *

"Asch, wake up~." I opened my eyes and yawned. My mom was smiling at me while preparing what seemed to be breakfast. I smiled back at her and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the other direction and smiled at my dad, who was sitting and preparing his fishing equipments. My dad and mom are Typhlosions. For me, they are the best parent in the world. I couldn't ask for more.

"Did you sleep well, son?" My dad asked, which I nodded in response. "I slept like log!" I answered, stretching my body. I pushed myself up from the bed and stood on it. I looked at my mom and gasped. "Mom?!" I screamed, finding that she was drowning. "Dad! Mom is drowning!" I shouted as I turned around and looked at my dad, only to find he was drowning too. "Dad! Mom!" I screamed, but my sound was muffled by a gag. A gag?

I rubbed my eyes again and the scene changed. I was... at my bed. The bed I shared with Luce. And Luce wasn't around. My paw touched the bed and felt something sticky. "Mffph?" I looked at my paw and blushed at what I saw. It was... sperms. Probably from me and Luce.

'Just what happened last night?' I thought, opening the gag that was attached into my mouth. I groggily got up from my bed and quickly cleaned myself up in the bath. Once it was done, I quickly headed out.

* * *

After a few minutes of walks, I stopped at the harbor and scanned around. Luce and Dia weren't around. Dia was probably in her office. "Hey, Luce is finally back. That fag is finally back." I could hear some workers were bad mouthing Luce. I would kick their asses if Dia didn't threaten me by saying she would fire me and Luce.

I shook my head and walked toward the office. The chatters of some workers were echoing in my head. There were too many to list, but most of them are talking about me and Luce. I picked up the pace and walked faster, but the chatters were still echoing. I shrugged and practically sprinted, and finally, after ten minutes hearing those chatters, I reached the door but stopped when I overheard Luce and Dia talking about something. "You should know it better that I'm not the Luce that you know. I'm different! And I don't even know how your Luce is and would act!"

I froze on my spot and opened the door slowly. "You didn't really mean to say that, did you, Luce?" I asked.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: I Am Not

**Flower of Life 5: I am not.**

* * *

"Wait, ya're Lu? But ya're a totally different buizel!"

I blinked and looked at the espeon. "Different buizel? What do you mean by that, Dia?" Lezard asked while wiping a glass which was already very clean. "His psychic wave is different?" Dia, the espeon, said, scratching her head. The espeon seemed to be unreliable. But, hopefully, I knew she wouldn't leave me hanging or probably 'ran away' like Asch did. "Now tell me everythin'. Who or what ya're," Dia ordered.

I tilted my head and contemplated. "My name is Luce. I was a human but I transformed into a Buizel after I got into an underwater cavern," I said. Both the grovyle and espeon gasped in surprise. "A human?!" Dia asked. For some reason, she seemed astonished. "You mean the mythical creature?" Lezard asked, sounded as astonished as the espeon. "You're not lying, are you?" Lezard asked again.

"I don't think he's lyin'," the espeon said, "That island was cursed. And that underwater cavern he was talkin' about might be the..." Dia shivered and closed her mouth with her paws. "Gate of hell?" Lezard said. The espeon glared at him and growled, "Don't say that! 'Tis scary!" The espeon turned and looked at me. "Do you remember what you saw on the cavern?" the espeon asked.

I nodded and answered, "A pair of red eyes." Lezard almost drop his glass after hearing what I said. "Are you sure?" he asked, putting the glass on the bar. I nodded again. "Do you know something about that underwater cavern?" I asked. She looked at Lezard, and he gave her an affirmative nod. "That underwater cavern's a restricted area. Once a year, a water type pokemon'll be sent there," the espeon said, "But what they're asked to do, even we don't know. Only you and the mayor know 'bout it." The grovyle poked me with his hand and asked, "Do you remember why you went there?"

Good question. I went there for... what? I shook my head, which made the grovyle sighed. I glanced at the espeon and thought started thinking. Did the hold the answers I was seeking? "Anyway, why did you say a human is a mythical creature?" I asked all of a sudden. The grovyle stroke his chin. "Because no one had seen it," he said. I was glad that I didn't freak out and lost my cool. Hearing what he said made me realize one thing. "So it means... I'm not from this world?"

"Why would you put it that way?" Lezard asked, getting out of the bar and sat beside me and Dia. I put my paw on my chin and tilted my head. "Because you said human is a mythical creature. And I didn't see any sign of human living in this world," I said, though I sounded a bit uncertain. "I see. By the way, how was you like when you are a human?" Lezard asked again. I thought it was high time for us to open an investigation or something. They were really curious, that much I could tell. When I said I was a human, their eyes were fixated on me.

Forget about that. What I was like when I was a human? "I remember that I lost my eye, right eye. The rest are hazy," I answered. "Perhaps ya should go back there. But b'fore ya do it, ya should tell Asch," the espeon said, "But! For now, ya should act naturally. Ya shouldn't let Asch know ya're not our Lu." I nodded and smiled at her. I didn't know what she would ask me to do that. I didn't even know how Asch like was. And most of all, why did 'Lu' choose him? Well, that could wait. I saw the quilava got out from the kitchen grumpily. Perhaps his conversation with Mia had ended. "Luce! You should never eat Mia's food!" Asch said, gripping my shoulders tightly. I cringed and stammered, "O-okay!"

* * *

Act naturally. I could do that easily. But treating someone who was drunk while acting naturally? Negative. Dia might have known that Asch couldn't handle his liquor. Hopefully, she helped me brought him home, or else. I'd be doomed.

"Luce~, let's take a bath together~," he said, clinging on me. His warm body was relaxing. But his breath was... foul. I guess a bath would make him feel better. I guided the drunken Quilava to the bath. Before I dumped him into the water, I put my paw and checked the water. It was freezing cold, and I thought it would be a bad idea to 'dump' him there. But unfortunately, I felt a pair of paws pushed me into the water. Yes, he 'dumped' me into the bath. I flinched, shaking because of the cold water.

"Here I come~!" Asch jumped into the water, creating a small splash that still hit me. "Hey, will you be okay?" I asked, looking at him. He wasn't shivering, or in pain. "Don't worry, I'm fine with water. This won't kill me," he said, hugging me tightly. Perhaps it was true. Though I heard water cold water could kill a fire-type. Perhaps he's a special case.

"You should take off that eye patch~," Asch purred while undoing my eye patch. I wanted to stop him, but it was already too late. He took the eye patch and threw it behind me, into the water. "Asch! Why did you -?!" I pushed him softly and turned around. The eye patch had sunk, so I had to dive into the water to find it, though it was a bad move. The quilava behind me grabbed my butt and I could feel something warm and wet poked my hole. I knew it was his tongue, and when I turned my head, I saw him licking my hole. His eyes were telling me that he enjoyed it. I wanted to this to end, as it felt wrong. But on the other paw, it felt so good. The somewhat ticklish feeling made me hot and warm that I could practically melt.

Without warning or whatsoever, he pulled away from me and picked me up and then carried me to the bed. We were still wet, but it didn't stop me, or rather, him to do his naughty game. He naughtily dropped me to the bed and smirked. "You're very cute when you're exposed," he said, gripping my meat. I was probably too occupied to realize that my meat had already erected and exposed from its sheath. I blushed in shame. Even though he was a good pokemon, he was still someone's mate, not mine. It was wrong, but I really wanted his meat in me. 'Perhaps it's fine, since he's drunk?' I thought.

I started to think about what I should say to entice him. And the only thing I could think of was, "Asch, I want to taste you." His smirk was all I need to tell me that he liked what I had said. "Do you really want it?" he asked, showing his erect meat. I gulped and put my paw on it. It was warm, and the thickness made me want to squeeze it. Sheepishly, I licked his tip, while staring at his eyes. He seemed to love it, and it encouraged me to put all of his meat in my mouth. I trailed my tongue from his base to his tip, and flicked my tongue on his tip. "That's it!" he grunted in pleasure, biting his lower lip. I started to suck his meat slowly, savoring the sensation. His meat was very musky, and drove me insane. I wanted him in me now. I needed it so badly. But I also wanted to pleasure him.

"Don't push yourself now~," he said, petting my head. Even though he was drunk, he was still as caring as usual. How sweet he was! I nodded and pulled my head away from his meat. It was glistering with my saliva, and the tip started leaking pre. I smeared it on his meat and started stroking it with both of my paws. I licked the tip again, savoring the taste of his pre. It was sweet, probably because all the diet he had. Soon, he meat was twitching and I know he was close. "Luce~. Don't force yourself... Urgh!" he came in my mouth. His seeds were gushing into my eager mouth. The torrent was too much for me, so I swallowed them, fearing that I might get choked. His seeds were sweet, though a bit sticky and bitter.

"Luce~," Asch purred, lying on his back, "You're great, love." I blushed at what he said, and answered, "I love you too." It was so wrong, but I couldn't help it. They said it took a minute to love, and I was probably the perfect example of it. What so special about him? I wondered about that too. But the only answer I could find was that he was caring. I hoped the feeling was genie, not because I was filled with lust.

Thoughts aside, my meat was throbbing madly now. I wanted to be touched, there! But perhaps I could find another way. "Asch~," I purred, standing on all four, presenting my hole to him. I could heard him snickered at me. "You're such a naughty buizel," he said, though he didn't show any sign of going to mount me or... fuck me. "If you really want me to fill you, then you have to beg like the usual," he said, smirking, "So, will you beg for it? Or will you keep silent?" I whimpered and stared at him. "Please, fill me," I said. The quilava turned me, lying on my belly. "Is that all?" he asked, rubbing his wet meat on mine. I gasped in shock, but Asch quickly shut me with a kiss. I kissed him back, and soon our tongue contacted each other. Our kiss turned into a sloppy and wet one. The after-taste of his seeds and his saliva mixed into one and drove me crazier. "Asch, please fill me with your warm meat, and your healthy seeds," I said, after breaking our kiss softly.

"Will you do everything for me?" Asch asked, stroking my meat with his paw. I shuddered and hugged him reflectively. "Please, I'll do everything. Please!" I screamed. I was about to do something that even I couldn't think of usually, just because he lifted his paw from my meat and headed for the cupboard. But perhaps he wasn't really leaving me hanging. He brought out a small box, and threw it to me. I caught it and stared at it. "Open it up," Asch said, walking toward me. I stared at the box again, and cautiously opened it. A gasp of horror escaped my mouth. The box was filled with a ball gag, a rope, and... a vibrator! Where exactly did he buy or find them?!

"Couldn't let you scream or squirm, could I?" he smirked, licking his lips. He easily turned me around and tied my hands behind my back. "Wait! Asch, what are you -?! Urgghh!" I couldn't think straight. He grabbed my meat and squeezed it tightly. I was tortured, but it felt nice at the same time. "Aaahh! Asch! Please don't tease me!" I screamed, as he prodded my hole with his meat. "Ssshhh. We don't want to wake our neighbors up now," he said, forcing a gag into my mouth. "Mmmppphhh!" I tried to scream, but of course it was muffled. My eye was welling up with tears. He tied my tails too, probably to prevent me from pleasuring myself with them.

"Someone sure is," Asch pushed his meat, "Eager!" And, he thrust. I screamed in pain and I almost fainted because of the sheer pain. "Relax~. Take a deep breath and you'll be okay," Asch said, licking my head. I did as he said and relaxed. My rear started to feel better. The pain was gone, and suddenly I felt full. "Here, I go~," he said, starting moving slowly but powerfully. I arched my back and gasped. It was too intense. He hit something that made me felt so good, and I wanted him to do it again. Without any way to tell him, I desperately bucked my hip. He snickered and grabbed my meat with his free paw and started stroking it. I could feel myself got closer and closer with every stroke and thrust he gave me. "MMMPPHHH!" I creamed the bed under me. Although my rear clamped his meat, he still didn't show any sign of finishing. In fact, he kept thrusting with full force, rocking my body and even my soul.

"You like it?" he asked, ramming his rear like there was no tomorrow. I whimpered and nodded fervently. I was miserable. I felt like I was turning into a slave to lust and pleasure. I knew only crazy one would say 'no' to this pleasure. With every passing second, I felt closer and closer to my second climax. From his way of... fucking me, he was probably planning to make me cum at least two more times. The better for me, and probably for him too.

"Luce~!" he panted, biting my shoulder. I shuddered from the pain and pleasure. It was too intense, and I shot my second load, though weaker. I suddenly felt something sticky gushing from my hole, and I knew he had creamed it. I laid myself on the bed and panted heavily. It finally ended. When he pulled his meat from my rear, I got annoyed by the empty feeling. My gaping hole wanted more! But perhaps that was enough.

"So, naughty boy, what do you think about this?" he asked, thrust something into my gaping hole. I gasped when I felt it vibrating wildly in me. 'The vibrator?!' I moaned and squirmed, but the rope was too tight. I tried to push it from within me, but it seemed that the vibrator wouldn't budge.

"Hah! You like it right? Well, sleep tight dear," he said, sleeping on me. I cried and hoped I didn't ask for that. That was basically a torture. The loud 'hum' voice from the vibrator was echoing in the room, and the high vibration shook my body. I was going to have a sleepless night.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" Someone called from the door. I groggily turned my head and saw it was Dia. The room was brighter, so I guessed it was morning. The vibrator was still humming in my hole, and I was tied, and my meat was still out... Argh! And now Dia saw me in this horrible state! I should do something. But then again, what a tied buizel could possibly do? Nothing. I whimpered and squirmed, but the vibrator made me uncomfortable and suddenly I shot another load onto the bed. What could I do again? I could cry, and cried I did.

Dia snickered and untied my tails. "Ya're so cute in that position," she said, pulling out the vibrator out of my hole. I gasped at when the toy easily slipped out of it. The fullness was replaced with emptiness. "Ya should clean yerself and get ready for work," Dia added. I nodded and slowly sat up. I nether region was all sore, especially my hole and meat. With my meat was still out, I blushed. "Ya wanted to finish off? Do it quickly," she said, heading out, "I'll be waiting fer ya outside. Be hurry!"

After Dia got out, I gingerly touched my meat and stroke it. It was painful, but at the same time, it was unbelievably hot! I quickly and harshly stroke it as if my life was depended on it. And soon, biting my lips, I came for the last time. I panted heavily, lying on my back. Asch was still sleeping peacefully, and his cute face wasn't as cute as before. That pervert should pay for it, and I would see it done. But first thing first, I need to clean myself up. I got into the bath and took a quick bath. I tried to look for my eye patch, but I couldn't find it. That day, I knew I wouldn't use my eye patch for the rest of the day. I slapped my cheeks with both of my paws and nodded. It wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"Hey, what to ya so long?!" Dia shouted. I snapped and quickly got out of the bath. I shook myself to dry myself and quickly headed out to meet Dia.

* * *

First, walking with sore butt was difficult and torturous. Second, the feeling of someone staring at your unusually body part, in my case my empty eyelid, was disturbing. Children ran away or closed their eyes when they saw it, as if I was an abomination or something similar to that. Perhaps that was my imagination, but who knew for sure? I sighed and shook my head. Hopefully, the harbor where I work wasn't far away. It was pretty big, and I guess all of it was Dia's. Wow, how rich was she?

"We'll talk in the office. Come with me," Dia ordered. I nodded and followed her. I tried my best not to get angry. Why? Some pokemon, the workers I guess, were badmouthing me. "The fag has returned." "The mountain-dweller has released his pet." And what's more? "Has he been satisfied?" Satisfied. Yes, though it came with something as torturous as being tied.

"Ignore them. Ya may be a fag, but ya're still my friend," Dia said. I nodded and followed her. In a few minute, we had reached a hut, which appeared to be the so-called office. I got in with Dia, and was welcomed by a delcatty and a liepard. "Oh, so Luce's back! Welcome home dear," the delcatty greeted. I smiled at the delcatty shyly in response. "Could ya please let us have some private conversation?" Dia asked. The two nodded and headed out. How thoughtful. Dia sat on a cushion and cleared her throat.

"So, have ya told to Asch?" Dia asked. I shook my head, sighing loudly. "There's no way I could tell him so easily. He's not even my... mate," I answered sheepishly. Though I admit he was wild on bed, he was not my mate. "But yer body is our Lu's and Asch's," she said. I didn't know why she said it, but even if it was true, it was meaningless to me. "But still. You should know it better that I'm not the Luce that you know. I'm different! And I don't even know how your Luce is and would act!" I said, and I regretted saying that. Asch entered with a very grim expression. "You didn't really mean to say that, did you, Luce?" he asked. "What a very bad timing," Dia sighed, which was a landmine to problem. Asch ran away.

That time. I knew, if I didn't chase after him, I'd be regretting forever.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Mystical

**Chapter 6: Mystical.**

* * *

"Dad, please forgive me! I won't do it again! I promise!" I screamed loudly, squirming and trying to get away from my dad's grasp, "Please!"

"No, you don't belong here. You have tasted freedom from outside world, so you have to taste the pain too," dad said darkly. I cried and cried, hoping that my mom would come and hugged me, comforting me until I felt better. But it was just a wishful thinking. My mom did come, but she came with a pouch. She tied it on my arm and left me. My heart ached.

"You were hatched under the blessing of the eastern stone. Thus, you will head east and taste pains of outside worlds," dad said, putting me on a boat. The elder was nodding at my dad and walked away. I froze in horror as dad pushed the boat onto the water. The boat started to drift, following the river current. I wanted to jump onto my dad, but I was afraid of the water. I couldn't swim, so if I really jumped, then there would be no guarantee that I would... survive.

Pains of outside worlds. Perhaps one of the pains I felt now was regret. I regretted going out without elder's permission. I regretted going out just because of mere curiosity. I regretted everything.

* * *

Now, I regretted hearing Luce said he wasn't real Luce. I gave me headache thinking about it. Thinking about it made me think about my past, my first regret. Sulking around wouldn't do any good. Perhaps liquor could solve my problem. But I didn't have any. I wanted to buy one and kept it so I could make Luce drunk...

"Oh great Arceus. Smite me," I said, depressed. This was surely 'pains of outside worlds'. Feeling of being betrayed... Wait a second. He even hadn't betrayed me in any way! But still, he was not Luce that I knew. He was other Luce. And... I had sex with him! I had betrayed the real Luce! How could I see his face again?

"Oh great Arceus, please erase my memories..." I said, pressing my head on the pillow and sighed loudly. I wished it was all a dream. A nightmare, and as soon as I woke up, the real Luce would return. I closed my eyes and lay on my back. But suddenly, I jumped in surprised when I heard the door was slammed open roughly, creating a loud 'bam' voice. I looked at the door and gasped when I saw Luce was standing there, gasping for air. Deep inside my heart, I was happy that he returned. But my brain told me something different. He wasn't the real Luce.

"Why are you here?!" I asked, half-shouting. Luce growled and yelled back at me, "That's my line you idiot!" I cringed and gulped. An angry Luce is a scary Luce. And a scary Luce is even scarier than the god of death. "Hey, why are ya here?" Dia asked, entering my home as if it was hers. "That's also my line!" Luce shouted again. Annoyed, Dia knocked the buizel's head with her tail. I stared at her agape. If Luce were god of death, then Dia is goddess of death! And of course, a goddess with such title would be scarier... or at least that was what I heard.

"Calm down, will ya? Just tell him everythin' and it'll be okay! Trust me," Dia said, pushing the buizel onto my direction. Luce glared at Dia, and glared at me. Wait. Since when did he get the right to glare at me? I was the one who was fooled, so I was the one who had the right to glare at him! "You idiot! I've been looking for you and here you are... Lying on the bed... W-Without e-e-even a care in the world!" he sobbed and got on his knees, "I f-fear that I would lose you! I... I don't want to be left behind!"

I gasped and realized what I had done to him. I indirectly hurt him by making him worried about me. At time like this, I really felt worthless. As his mate and as someone close to him. "I... I'm sorry Luce," I said apologetically. Dia sighed and sat beside Luce. She petted the buizel and stared at me deeply. "I'll tell ya every single thin' he has told me," she said.

* * *

"So basically, Luce here wasn't really Luce?" I asked, tilting my head. Dia and Luce facepawed and sighed loudly, as if I was some sorts of idiot. "And it took us an hour to make you understand," Luce said. They really treated me like an idiot!

"Problem is. This Lu, came from other world... Or so he said," Dia said. Other world? I took the pillow and pressed it on my face. I mentally shouted in complete frustration. First I knew Luce wasn't really Luce, and I now I heard the Luce in front of me was from other world and most of all he was a human?! "Speaking of other world, I think I know how to find it out," I said, which was muffled by the pillow. Luce heard it though, and he tilted his head and stared at me curiously. "You know?" he asked. I nodded and headed for the cupboard. I brought out a pouch which was given by my mom. I rummaged the contents and found what I'd been looking for. A pearl necklace, which I quickly wore. "With this, and a boat, we might be able to find out the answer," I said. "A boat? Ya're heading there?" Dia asked, gaining a quick nod from me.

"Is it okay? Won't it disturb the work?" I asked. Dia nodded and sighed, "The fisher got less fish lately, so I let them have some day offs." Now with a boat, the only thing I needed to prepare was... "Why don't we go now?" Luce suggested. I sighed, but ended up nodding at him. Perhaps we could find some food while we headed for our destination.

* * *

"So... If you're here, then who will take care of the boat?" I asked the pink-furred pokemon, pinching her cheeks in annoyance. "Relax! It'll be fine!" she answered. I doubted it though.

"What place is this?" Luce asked, scanning around curiously. "It's Asch's hometown," Dia answered, and it was half-true. The small village we were currently at was my hometown. This small village was hidden between mountains. But what's more intriguing was that this village hid a big secret. Secret that was known only by those who lived or had lived there. Quite funny.

"Let's head to that altar," I said, pointing at an altar on the west. The altar was very... unique than the rest of the village. It was placed on a higher ground, and to reach it, we had to climb... or just took the stair.

"Let's go then," he said, walking there on his own. I quickly followed him and grabbed his tail since it would be a big mess if something happened to him. "What is it?" he asked, swatting his tail free of my grasp. If he really was a human, then how he could control his tails like that?! "It's nothing," I stammered, holding his hand. "Hey, don't tell me you're planning on dumping your Luce and trying to cheat with me," he giggled. I rolled my eyes and ignored it.

As soon as we reached the altar, Luce and Dia were shocked by a different view that welcomed them. "W-what in the world is that?!" Luce asked in complete shock. What lied in front of us perhaps defied many things. A very big floating island. "Did some kind of power conceal this island?" Dia asked. I nodded and showed them the pearl necklace.

"Yes. And this necklace serves as the key to enter this land. A land that is ruled by the god of space," I said, "Without this key, you won't be able to set foot into this land. And if what I heard was true, you would be lost in space." They didn't care about the last part though. In fact, Luce was happily watching the water fell down from island in amazement. "I've come to this place for several times, but never have I seen this," Dia said, awestruck. I giggled at their reaction. Well, I knew something might happen if I brought someone from outside world to this land. But I was prepared to face any consequences.

"Let's go," I said, taking the floating stone stairs, "Careful not to fall down though." Luce and Dia nodded and followed me from behind. I started to scan around. There were still crystals on the floating stones. They were twinkling beautifully. The water that kept falling down was mysterious. You might think how come the water kept falling down from a floating island. Well, the water below us traveled through space and got back to the island. It might sound weird. But then again, a floating island would sound weirder.

"So that's why the village was so rich, though they have practically nothing to sell," Dia said, eyes sparkling and twinkling. 'Here she goes again,' I sighed. I wished she wouldn't think about taking the crystal. As far as I remember, the crystal was as sacred as the pearl I was wearing. Someone touched it and was banned... Speaking of banned... Forget it.

"Wow!" We were welcomed by another... view. My hometown. "We've arrived," I said. I scanned around and was glad that nothing had changed. Even those eyes were still staring at me.

"Say. Why did their eyes were filled with... hatred?" Luce asked. It was true. Being completely secluded, they hate when outsiders came in, especially when they were brought by someone who was exiled. "Let's ignore them and head for the elder's house," I suggested, pulling the buizel and espeon away. I tried to ignore them as best as I could. But I was stopped by a red-eyed typhlosion.

"So, you've return," the typhlosion said, looking at Dia, "And I guess you bring your mate here." There was a big misunderstanding here. But, well whatever. "I wish to seek the elder," I said, though I was completely uncomfortable speaking like that, "Will you give me the honor to meet the elder?"

"And why do you wish to meet the elder?" the typhlosion asked back. My brain started to process an appropriate answer. But it was completely useless. My brain couldn't produce any answer. "Think hard and you'll go crazy," Luce whispered. Man, he used that phrase on me! But at least it gave me an answer.

"This buizel here is Lazlo's son. I wish to ask the elder's permission for using the crystal," I said. "Permission accepted," someone behind me said. I jumped and turned around, completely surprised. A ninetales stood majestically... I probably felt that way because the ninetales was bigger than me. Beside the ninetales, I saw Dia happily stood beside the ninetales. "I see all of you have grown up. Especially you, Dia," the ninetales said.

"Elder, please don't wander around," the thyphlosion said. "I need some exercise, or I will be senile," the elder simply answered. "Yeah, what'll ya do if she gone senile! Ya gotta pay if that happens!" Dia added. She didn't make any sense!

"Anyway, you should tell Barbara that your son has returned," the elder said, walking away with Dia following the elder, "And Luce, I think you should follow me and let Asch has his reunion." Luce nodded and quickly followed the elder, leaving me and the typhlosion, my dad, alone. "Let's go. Barbara will be happy to see you," he said.

* * *

"So, you really think I'll be dead and made more babies," I said sarcastically while making dinner for the family. I couldn't believe it. I thought mom would hug me or did something else to her exiled son. All of them were mere wishful thinking though. She was busy taking cares of a horde of cyndaquils. One of them even got weird-colored fur! I tried to count how many were they, but I couldn't. Those damn kids were just too active. And if my memories served, the only typhlosions on the island was my dad and mom, so it was enough for me to know that they were my siblings.

"At least they're not as mischievous as you," dad said while helping me preparing dinner. I growled and moved the knife that I had been using to cut some berries and pointed it toward dad. "Mischievous might be too nice for me," I said. Suddenly, I realized the children were watching me. Those damn cute eyes. "Don't copy that, okay?" I said to the children. The children, however, ignored me and continued their game. I didn't how I should feel. Angry or relieved. Either way, I hoped they didn't grow up to be bad children. Or else, dad and mom would make more cyndaquil. And I felt ashamed that my only worry was that.

"Anyway, you have to tell me why you choose that buizel as your mate," dad ordered. It wouldn't be bad to tell them why I chose... Wait! How did he know?! I knew for sure, that night was going to be a prelude to something chaotic.

**To be continued...**


End file.
